Slipping Away
by NomineDiaboli
Summary: On the run from bandits, Mist and Mia end up deep withing the forest together, and discover they have feelings for each other. Mia x Mist. M for lemon and swearing.


**Thanks for visiting my Mia x Mist yuri fic. It turned out a bit longer than I hoped, but I hope you like it anyway. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

**Slipping Away**

The sun was falling, casting orange light through the leaves and branches that jigsawed the sky above the forest. Deep shadows were beginning to emerge, crawling out from the bases of the trees and rocks and mounds, spinning their webs of darkness. The ground was littered with large, dark-green bushes and mounds of dead wood that hugged the trees, their placement maze-like. It was through this natural labyrinth the two young women ran.

They were both sprinted at breakneck pace, their breath coming hard and fast, their limbs on fire. They weaved their way in and around the trees and foliage, dry wood and sticks crackling as their feet danced their way through the forest. The woman in front had long, violet-blue, free-flowing hair that streamed behind her as she ran and a long steel sword in her grip. The other woman's hair was slightly shorter, a brown that matched the light color of the wood around them. She also carried a sword, but it was safe in its scabbard, and in her hand she carried a long staff, the crystalline orb at the end glinting in the sun.

They could hear their pursuers crashing through the forest behind them, shouting jeers and catcalls at the two, inspiring them to run faster. They didn't know how many there were, only that there were enough of them that the pursuers could do with them as they wished.

The sing-song burble of a creek shimmered through the air, filling their ears. "Hurry, Mist!" the older one called out earnestly as the brown-haired girl began to lose pace, making her way to water. The foliage gradually thinned as they approached the bank of the creek, the ground becoming soft and moist. The purple-haired girl reached the edge of dry land first, nearly slipping into the fast-moving water. It wasn't deep or wide, only two feet in depth and ten across, but it was barreling through the ground like a war horse and the stray droplets that struck her were ice cold. Mist arrived a few seconds behind her, and together they picked their way along the shore, searching for a crossing point. They could hear their enemies gradually approaching: "I saw them go this way!", "Hurry, the boss'll be angry if we don't catch these whores...", "Didja' see the tits on the one? I can't wait ta lay my hands on those..." The older girl shuddered instinctively, crossing her arms across her chest, when, "Mia, look!" Mist whispered, pointing a few yards down the bank. Mia could see a few stepping stones that formed a path over the stream. They hurried, the voices snaking their way through the boughs and branches and leaves spurring them forward. Getting caught would do them no good.

They reached the first stone, and Mia leapt, landing sure-footedly on the damp rock. Immediately, she jumped for the second one, then the third, knowing they were very exposed out over the creek. Mist followed a stone behind, sweat sliding down her face, her face red. She had never run this far before at such speeds before. She made each jump clumsily, nearly falling more than once, her exhausted legs like jelly. She saw Mia deftly land on the opposite shore, urging her on. Only one more rock, then dry, solid, land. She was about to make the leap when the reflection of the setting sun across the water filled her eyes, sending her off balance. She fell, light-brown hair whipping up above her head. The water engulfed her, its bitter fingers slipping through the pores in her clothing, groping her skin and robbing it of warmth. She panicked, flailing her arms wildly, unable to get to the surface. Then, she felt the warm, soft pressure of Mia's hand on her wrist and she was dragged out of the creek onto the bank.

She was collapsed on the ground, coughing, spitting up water when Mia's hand suddenly wrapped around her mouth, her other one hooking her beneath her breasts and dragging her off deep into the foliage. Surprised, she began to struggle until she felt Mia's lips brush her ear. She could feel them whispering, "Quiet..." the soft fluttering of her lips leaving a pleasant sensation in Mist's ear. They both fell silent.

The harsh voices grated into their ears again: "I heard a splash over here...", "I don't see nothin,", "Ya musta' heard an animal o' sometin,", "I heard a gasp too, the kind ya hear when ya do a virgin...", "Nothin's here,", "Shit, let's look somewhere else...", "Don't tell me you guys lost them, I was lookin' forward ta having that purple one,", "Yeah, that gal had tits like an angel,", "That brown one looked like a virgin, she'd be real nice between my thighs...", "C'mon guys, let's keep looking..." The voices gradually died away.

Mist let out a long, shuddering sigh from the depths of her lungs. A night wind began to pick up, threading its way through the forest. She began to shake, and not just from the cold. Hearing that man talk about her like that, contemplating her rape right near her, it stunned her. She knew how men sometimes looked at her, but... She was suddenly aware of the hand Mia had dragged her into the bushes with. She had wrapped in around her back, her hand falling on one of her breasts as it did so. She had never felt a hand grip her that way before, starting so rough and careless, but warm and soft at the same time. It was actually, Mist was embarrassed to find out, sort of arousing.

Mia lied still, hardly daring to breathe. The slippery bastards had chased them for so long and so far that she wasn't sure she could get back. The rivers she'd crossed, the landmarks she'd seen, the hills she'd climbed, they all melted together into a confused jumble of images and sensations, all layered with an icing of fear. But they escaped, and that was the important thing.

It was only then that she realized how closely her and Mist's bodies had pressed together. She could remember seeing a flash of movement on the opposite shore and grabbing the younger girl, pulling her roughly into the foliage behind him. She had ended up practically on Mia's lap, lying on Mia's right leg, leaning against the purple-haired girl's breasts, their limbs intertwined, Mia's arms wrapped around her, her mouth inches from her ear. The warm contact of Mist's frame on her body tingled on her skin, contrasting the heavy damp of the brunette's clothes. Mia's breath caught as the sudden desire to tear the useless clothing off Mist's body and bury herself in the girl's warmth needled into her loins. The purple-haired girl's chest tightened, a carnal heat spreading across her body. She discovered her hand clutching her partner's breast, its thumb absently rubbing the top-swell of the mound. Shocked with her body's audacity, Mia dragged herself away from her instinct, drawing her hand slowly back around her body, releasing her. It had hardly gone an inch when the tip of her middle finger slid around a small, pliable lump capping the breast. Mist's nipple, erect, tightened by the cold water and wind. Her hand froze as she felt a tiny shudder run through the girl's body, pulsating through Mia's own skin. The shudder reverberated inside her, shaking her very bones, magnifying her lust. Fear feathered inside her heart. What if Mist turned around and slapped her? That's what she would have done. But the fear flapped its wings and flew away when Mist didn't hit her or even try to get up. In fact, she seemed to melt even more into Mia's touch...

Mia shook herself, gently pushing Mist off her and getting to her feet. A cool breeze picked up, whistling through the braches. Its icy touch was stronger than normal, and Mia realized Mist's saturated light-orange vest and pale-yellow blouse and mini skirt had in turn left spots of damp and moisture on her own orange blouse. Mia's arms crossed her chest for warmth, her full, round breasts riding up onto them. "C'mon, Mist," she whispered, her ragged along the edges, her face red. "We should keep moving..."

Mist face was red as well, and she self-consciously aware of how thin the water had thinned her clothes and how prominent her taut nipples were on her chest. When Mia's hand had touched one, a shudder of pleasure, powerful despite the layers between her skin and Mia's hand, had rumbled in her body, dislodging her inhibitions and letting her lust break forth at full force. She could feel moisture gathering in between her legs, her thighs spreading, her body pressing deeper into Mia's, letting her back caress the older girl's suddenly luscious breasts. Mist shuddered as her eyes slid unbidden down Mia's slender figure, slipping up and over the hills and valleys of her curves. She tore her eyes away before responding, "Yeah..."

They trekked through the forest, darkness gathering at their feet, the gradient sky gradually melting into a dark blue, pinpointed with stars. Though their sight had long since failed them at more than a few feet, they kept moving, the bandits' barbarous voices still ringing in their heads. They felt their way forward, moving slowly, clumsily, tripping over every root that crawled into their path until Mia's voice called out from a few feet in front of Mist: "This should be far enough, I guess." Mist stopped, glad for the sake of her sore legs and feet, her teeth chattering from cold. She heard Mia rustling in front of her, saying, "I'll put a bunch of these leaves in a pile and build us a fire. Can you feel out any rocks?"

Mist bent to her knees, searching the ground blindly, though the rocks jutted out of the ground like spears, their smooth surfaces cold to the touch. She gathered a bunch in her arms and crawled over to the crackling of shifting leaves. "I got some rocks," she said softly, unsure why her voice was so low.

"Good. Here, give them to me..." Mia stretched out her fingers toward Mist's disembodied voice, the tips falling on the silky skin of her thigh. Mia hesitated, nervous, feeling the younger girl twitch slightly at her fingers, but stay still, almost inviting her. Unthinking, Mia's fingers slid north, like a compass, unable to resist their urge. The soft, still-moist cloth of her skirt hardly provided protection, Mia's fingers simply pushing it up farther and farther, nearer and nearer. Then, an obstacle. With an unexplainable disappointment, Mia found Mist's thin, rock-carrying arms covering the apex of her legs. She released her pent-up breath silently, slipping her arms into Mist's. She dragged the stones onto the ground, and then arranged them in a rough circle around the pile of leaves. Another few second search yielded a few twigs, which also went into the pile. Mia reached into her bag, pulling out a piece of flint and a block of steel. Holding the cold metal gingerly over the offering, she struck its side. Sparks flared into the air before them, blinding them with their passing radiance. More sparks flew as Mia struck the steel again, and again, until finally the dim red light of a newborn fire began to creep into sight.

Within a few minutes the fire was crackling merrily, waves of heat washing over them. Mia and Mist sat next to each other, staring into the dark red depths of the tongues of flame, each so very conscious of the other. The temperature began to fall, drawing them closer and closer to the comfort of their fire. A harsh gust of wind whistled through the trees, catching them off guard. Looking to her right, Mia saw her partner cross her arms, pulling them tight across her chest, a violent shiver taking hold of her. Her hand reached out, caressing Mist's arm. "Mist... your clothes are still wet! You should take them off or... or you'll catch... catch a cold..." Tiny roses blossomed on Mia's face as her voice trailed off. Her words sounded so vulgar and sexual, hardly the meaning she was trying to convey.

Mist didn't seem to notice. "Th-thanks..." she chattered, her fingers grappling behind her back. "C-can you help m-me?"

"Sure..." Mia answered, turning Mist around so she facing the younger girl's back. Her vest was tied down her back by a series of knots. Mia's fingers began to untie them, drawing close to her, the brunette's perfume intoxicating. One knot, two knots... The damp cords slid apart easily, the limp strings hanging down her back. Three knots, four knots... Mia's lips were inches away from Mist's neck, the creamy skin enchanting her. Five knots, six knots... The vest split apart and Mia reached around Mist's body, pulling it off, her hands brushing the side-swell of Mist's breasts as they went. The vest fell to the ground.

The older girl's arms were still circled across the younger, her breasts nudging Mist's spine. One thin hand reached up to Mist's face, caressing a cheek, gently pushing her head to the side, until their eyes met. They gazed into each other's eyes, frozen, until they began to lean together, their lips brushing. Mia's head was positioned over Mist's shoulder, breasts flat against Mist's back, one hand on her thigh, the other caressing her other ear.

Their lips pressed harder, and Mist shuddered with an unexpected delight as Mia's smooth mouth clamped onto her own sensitive one. She felt Mia's tongue, a warm, tiny little creature licking her lips, begging to be let in. She relented, and their tongues met half-way, touching and caressing. Every stroke Mia's hand made on her thigh sent waves of excitement through her, pushing her deeper and deeper into Mia's clutch.

Anther gust of wind and Mist's lips pulled away as the cold shook her like a leaf. She looked back up at Mia, her inch of her skin burning with desire. "M-my blouse is still wet..." she whispered hoarsely, unable to draw her eyes away from Mia's.

"I'll help you, Mist." Both of Mia's hands gathered the hem of Mist's blouse, gently pulling it up. Her knuckles tickled the brunette's skin, and Mist twisted around so her arm was facing Mia's chest. The blouse rose steadily, each inch of skin a blow to Mia's chest. Her heart was beating so fast in hurt, and her chest was warm and tight, her lust jumping higher and higher.

The blouse fell to the ground, Mist's chest bare save for the pure white silk of her bra. Mist twisted some more, falling front-first into Mia's mouth, her breasts compressed against the other's. Mia bit down gently on Mist's lip, her tongue exploring the brunette's mouth. Their hands began to caress, Mia's gently fingering the side-straps of Mist's bra, Mist's massaging Mia's tense spine. The pulled away again, Mia giving Mist's forehead a gentle kiss. "Is your bra wet, too?" she asked shyly, licking Mist's ear.

Mist's shoulder's tensed at this latest pleasure, a small smile dancing across her lips. "Y-yeah, it is..." She felt the gentle caress of the fingers undoing the hook of her bra, then felt the straps loosen, the cup falling forward gently. She held in place with her hands, embarrassment glowing in her cheeks and ears. Mia's gentle hands clasped Mist's, kindly pulling them away. The cups dropped, and Mist's breasts fell softly into view.

Mia drank them in, her hands lightly lifting them up. They were a creamy-white, perfectly smooth, the nipples tipped with lust and desire. They glowed with a sensual sheen in the firelight, pulling Mia closer. She fell to her knees, leaning her face into Mist's chest. Her lips fell on the top of one, leaving a wet, sloppy kiss, before running her tongue down the slope, ending at the pink nipple. Mist gasped with pleasure, wrapping her arms tight around Mia's head, her fingers locked with the older girl's purple hair. Mia felt her own nipples turn rock hard in their cells, an uncomfortable moisture growing in between her legs. Mist's breasts were full and soft, malleable to the touch, yet firm and healthy, filling her hands with their ample lust. One of Mist's hands dropped from Mia's back, tentatively rubbing the heavy weight that fell from Mia's chest, pulled by gravity into stretching the very limits of her shirt. Mia adjusted her torso, giving Mist better access. Mist's finger gently caressed the side-swell, their bashful touch so much more erotic than Mia felt possible. Mist's other hand migrated over her ass to the edge of the skin-tight blouse Mia wore. She began pulling it up slowly, gathering it up inside her hand and dragging in across the sweeping expanse of Mia's back.

Mia pulled out of Mist's touch, finishing the job for her, tossing her blouse atop of Mist's. Then, her fingers hot with desire, they unhooked her bra and flung it away, the ample weight of her breasts bouncing gently as Mia pulled Mist into her embrace. Their bare breasts flattened against each other, and they both lifted them with their hands, pushing the nipples of their own breast to the nipples of the other's. Both moaned with pleasure as they pulled themselves tight, locking the breasts in place, their lips and tongues wrestling with wanton glee. Mia began to shift her chest up and down, and Mist did the same, their nipples crossing each other, kissing. They toppled over, Mia on top, her tousled purple hair falling into Mia's face. Careful not to let her breasts fall away from Mist's, her fingers eagerly slid down Mist's side, dragging down Mist's pure-white, virginal skirt. Mist kicked it off, and Mia's hand returned to the brunette's panties. There, it stroked her, gently tickling the apex of her thighs, before pulling it down, too.

Mist gasped as the purple-haired girl's fingers slid into her hot, wet core, her arms, encircling Mia's back, dragging her chest down into her own, flattening their breasts as far as they would go. Her breathing was deep and labored, each breath sucking in the vanilla-scented shampoo that softened Mia's hair. Her lips grazed Mia's red-hot ear, licking it, sucking on it, biting it gently. Mia responded by pushing her fingers deeper inside, eliciting a loud moan of delight from the young brunette.

Mist's body twisted and writhed, the skin hot and soft to the touch. Mia slid her own body down Mist's front, kissing her chest and breasts, using her other hand to squeeze and torment the succulent mound topping her body. Her lips closed around the erect nipple, sucking it forcefully, nipping it playfully with her teeth. Mist's back arched, her eyes screwed shut, her soft eyelashes decorating the roses on her cheeks. The jumble of pain and pleasure excited her immensely, pushing her with even more force towards her inevitable climax. She felt like she was about to explode, to release every particle of lust in building up within her in one large burst. Then, it came. Every bit of air flew from her lungs, her muscles tensed; she hugged Mia's shoulders with an iron-like grip.

Slowly, Mist regained control of her body, her breath coming back, her muscles relaxing, her eyes opening. Mia had lain still during Mist's orgasm, her face still buried in the young girl's breasts, purple hair spilled across Mist's torso. Mist felt her desire flood back, and she gently, but with an assertive force, pushed Mia off her and rolled on top of her. The purple-haired girl gasped with surprise as Mist straddled her abdomen, her juices dripping down Mia's sides. Mist's hands came down, encircling each of Mia's full and supple breasts. The soft fat warmed and yielded to her touch, the nipples taut and erect. The brunette's thumbs tenderly stroked and flicked the pink caps, drawing tiny circles around them. Mia bit her lip to keep from crying out, her eyelids pulled tight against each other. Mist's touch became more energetic, her fingers pinching the nipples and squeezing the breasts with an erotic pressure. Leaning forward, she let her cherry lips gently brush the luscious orb, her tongue poking it gently, tasting the ambrosial skin. Mia's fingers, gently caressing Mist's long brown hair, tightened, pulling on the locks as pleasure locked her muscles.

Mist massaged and licked with a feline grace, and Mia felt more aroused and excited than she ever had in her life. No other lover had touched her in such a way, so softly, with a sanguine force. Mist's hands were smooth and inquisitive, exploring every inch of the rich breasts that crested Mia's torso. A moan of delight escaped her parted lips, and Mia felt her thighs spread unbidden.

Mist straightened suddenly, her light frame getting off Mia's slightly heavier one. Mia looked up in the orange half-light, watching Mist moved down to her legs, her hands pulling down Mia's moist underwear. Both were stark naked, the cold hardly touching them anymore. Mist gazed longingly at Mia's body, her eyes roving up and down, and Mia felt her body tense with embarrassment and nervous expectation. Mia's fingers slid under the soft weight of Mia's thigh, lifting the long, curvaceous leg into the air.

Mist, perpendicular to Mia's body, holding Mia's leg in her arms, let her own thighs interlock with Mia's. Mist slowly pressed the entrance to her body up against her lover's, feeling their fluids mix, until, with a flash of pleasure, their clitorises met. Both gasped, and Mist fell backwards onto the ground, her fingers digging into the soft, leafy earth. She began to rotate her hips, and Mia did the same, allowing their clitorises to rub against each other. The air was filled with the sounds of their synchronous breathing, their bodies a jumble of creamy skin and sweat. Mist caressed her own breasts, flicking the nipples with her thumbs, and Mia did the same with one hand, letting the other travel down her frame to the lovers' meeting place between their legs, using her fingers to enter both Mist and herself. They lost all sense of time in their world of lust, each moment slipping away gracefully into the next, sparking little flashes of pleasure and desire in each of their hearts. Neither had felt that way before, both needing more and more. Their movements became quicker and more forceful, until each was moving as fast as their body would allow, their hips a blur of sensual motion. Then, with an intensity unknown to either of them, they both climaxed, their bodies arching and writhing, until they collapsed, their lust released into the air, warming them with its tender caress.

Mia got up onto her knees, crawling over to Mist. She lied down next to the young brunette, touching the soft face with the tips of her fingers. Mist's eyes were closed, her breath deep and soft, her lips parted slightly, the tiny white gleam of her teeth shining through. Mia's fingers ran through the fine brown hair, smoothing it out, before leaning down and brushing their lips together, their tender kiss pure and virginal. Mia took the young girl in her arms before slowly slipping away into sleep.

The moon rose above them, its snowy light mixing gently with the orange light of their fire on their skin, glowing radiantly. Who knew a frantic escape through a forest from a group of bandits would end so wonderfully?


End file.
